


Sun and Storm-clouds

by pastelprince



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Ryuji's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: For so long, the only life Ryuji knew was being caught alone in the thunder and lightning.Finally, he has his own sun.





	Sun and Storm-clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji deserves to have a loving boyfriend after all the shit he went through
> 
> :))

Storms reminded Ryuji of his father.

Not only for the fact that he used stay home for longer when the weather was bad, meaning that the chaos was particularly prolonged, but also the anger that exuded from every ominous cloud that creepingly rolled forwards. Strikes of lightning, pain, low rumbling, shrouded darkness - everything he had hated about his father embodied itself in thunderstorms.

It’s hard to imagine quite how crippling and daunting utter loneliness can be, if you’re not living through that exact situation, but Ryuji felt almost as if getting caught up in a thunderstorm alone instilled the same kind of helpless fear.

So, watching the storm pass by from Leblanc’s attic window, Ryuji could almost laugh at the contrast. The soft wood grain of the window frame beneath his fingers was warm from where the heater had been on, juxtaposing the icy droplets of rain which splashed onto Ryuji’s cheeks every now and then.

He knew he should close the window before Akira came back and complained about the heating bill, but he was completely stunned by how, for the first time, he could understand why some people found comfort in thunderstorms. It was so awful out there, but Ryuji was safe, he was somewhere he felt comfortable, and for once, the storm had nothing to do with him. He could just watch it pass by, untouched.

“Ryuji, are you okay? Could you close the window?” Akira had evidently returned, and Ryuji had to shake himself from his dreamlike state. He looked over his shoulder to see Akira holding two cups of tea and a soft smile on his face.

“Yea, sorry man, I was just thinkin’ some stupid shit,” Ryuji sighed, gratefully taking one warm cup in his palm after sliding the window closed.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were the storm-chasing sort,” Akira smirked, plopping down on the bed at Ryuji’s side. Ryuji shook his head.

“Nah, I hate ‘em. Reminds me of bad stuff,” he explained, jumping down next to Akira and the pulling his knees up to his chest. Raindrops pitter-pattered on the window pane as Akira looked at him with the sweetest inquisitive expression, and Ryuji had the sudden urge to bury himself in Akira’s side. He decided against it, since he had tea in his hand, and scalding your boyfriend definitely isn’t one of the better ways of being affectionate.

“You shouldn’t stick your head out into it if it makes you feel bad,” Akira reprimanded, one casual hand going out to pat Ryuji’s knee.

“Actually, that’s cuz, uh. Well, I think I’m okay with them now,” Ryuji said, not able to look Akira in the eye all of a sudden.  


“How come?”

All this was how come.

Ryuji in the past? Nothing meant anything to him. Every day was waiting for the next storm to arrive. He had no purpose, no close friends. And now, for the first time ever, he could let his guard down. Now, Akira was always there, always patient, always caring with him whenever things went upside down. And it was because he met Akira that his Persona had manifested, and now he was helping other kids just like him to get out and find themselves this kind of warmth.

He loved Akira so much, and he felt just as loved in return.

It was so warm that he felt like no storm could ever break him down ever again.

Of course, he couldn’t say this kind of poetic shit out loud, especially right to Akira’s face.

“‘Cuz I got you,” Ryuji said quietly, finally setting his cup down to give into his need to cuddle. He nuzzled his cheek against the side of Akira’s neck, and the heat from his blush burned hotter than the tea they were drinking. Akira didn’t even hesitate to do the same and cradled the rarity that was Ryuji’s completely vulnerable form in his arms.

“Of course you do,” Akira affirmed softly, pressing a comforting kiss to Ryuji’s forehead.


End file.
